Love is?
by Takako
Summary: A Kouyako!Koushiro and Miyako, and with some Taiora, Mimato and Takari. Ch 3is up! The last chapter, and the epilogue too. Please R&R!I'm not good at summaries, so enjoy!
1. Surprise!

Love is…  
  
By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: My first fic!! I"m soso proud! Well, nothing to say, just R&R please!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. It belongs to Toei and Bandai and all those other places I've forgotten. This is a (Koushiro/Izzy & Miyako/Yolei) (Kouyako or whatever) story by the way, so if you don't like that couple, then you don't have to read the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch 1 Surprise!  
  
The bell is about to ring in Odaiba High, noisily, the students picked up their books from the school's typical green half-rusty locker, a 16 year- old girl with purple hair was at her locker, picking up books for the first lesson.  
  
"English, Math, History…" she muttered to herself. "These subjects are just so darn boring!"  
  
Books kept on falling down from her locker. "Damn!" she cursed.  
  
She slammed her locker, holding a stack of books and headed to her first class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" English is very boring," complained Naoki Ueda, a friend of Miyako's.  
  
" So is Math," said Miyako, "I still don't get this stuff."  
  
Yuka Kikuchi, another friend of Miyako's, came running to them.  
  
" H..hi guys," said Yuka, still panting.  
  
" Hi, What's up?" said Miyako. "Gosh, you're sweating."  
  
" Mi..yako, Mr. Kutsukawa wants you to go to the computer lab right away," said Yuka seriously.  
  
OMG! Am I in trouble?  
  
" What for?" asked Miyako.  
  
" No idea," Yuka replied, "He just told me to tell you to meet him at the computer lab."  
  
" OK, see you guys later!" yelled Miyako as she headed to the computer lab.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" She's late again," said Mr. Kutsukawa.  
  
" What do you mean she?" asked Koushiro.  
  
" Your partner," replied Mr. Kutsukawa, " I'll tell you want is going on when she's here."  
  
" Partner?" Koushiro repeated, suddenly, the door burst opened, and in came Miyako, panting and sweating.  
  
" Sorry, Mr. Kutsukawa," she apologized, "I'm late. Oh, hi, Koushiro!"  
  
" Hi!" said Koushiro.  
  
" Koushiro, this is Miyako Inoue," said Mr. Kutsukawa, " Miyako, this is Koushiro Izumi."  
  
They shook hands.  
  
" Hi Izumi-sempai, what's up?" Miyako greeted cheerfully.  
  
" So you two know each other already, that's great!" he Mr. Kutsukawa turned to Koushiro, "Koushiro, I know you are having a hard time teaching younger students all my yourself, so I think Miyako can help you out. Maybe you two can talk for a while, I have to get ready for the next class."  
  
So Mr. Kutsukawa left, leaving Koushiro and Miyako alone in the computer lab.  
  
" Sit down, just relax," said Koushiro, offering her a chair, "So, I'm going to start with the schedules, we have classes on Mondays and Wednesdays right after school, and I'm now teaching them how surf the net."  
  
" Don't worry," he said seeing the worried face on Miyako, "You can catch up easily. Just ask me if you have any questions."  
  
" OK, sure," replied Miyako, " I'm so pleased to be the assistant of the Computer Club captain."  
  
" So am I," said Koushiro, " I finally have someone to keep company"  
  
" Uh, I better get going," she said as she stood up, " you see, I'm going to be late for my lessons." She was running to the door and not looking where she was going, she tripped over a wire.  
  
" Ahhhh!" she screamed.  
  
Books were all over the floor.  
  
" Hey! Watch---." yelled Koushiro. He quickly went in front of her and lifts her up when she was just about to fall on the floor.  
  
" Are you OK?" asked Koushiro, still holding her.  
  
" Yeah, I'm OK," replied Miyako, " I was just not watching where I was going." Miyako looked down and noticed that Koushiro was holding her, so she let go of him.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry," said Koushiro, blushing, " Go to your class or you will be late. Be careful next time."  
  
" Thanks," said Miyako, "See you!" And she ran off to her class, leaving Koushiro standing in the lab, stunned of what he had just done. He's not that girl-crazy type of guy, he felt different towards Miyako, unlike Mimi or Sora or Hikari, the feeling is just different. It's not just the feeling of friends, or maybe more than friends?  
  
1 What the hell am I thinking of?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Koushiro?" Naoki almost choked her soda. " Koushiro Izumi? The red haired computer freak and always hangs around the computer lab after school?"  
  
" Yeah, what's the matter with him?" asked Miyako, seeing the big reaction of her friend.  
  
" That guy has no feelings, no sense of humor, absolutely nothing except himself and his darn old precious computer," Yuka commented.  
  
"He's the most boring guy on Earth, he's so self-centered and he doesn't talk much." Naoki joined in criticizing Koushiro.  
  
" No, I think he's pretty nice," said Miyako, thinking of what had happened just a few hours ago.  
  
" Trust us, Miyako," said Naoki, " You'll see soon."  
  
" He's not that bad," said Miyako.  
  
Well, at least not to me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takki's notes: This fic sucks! Honestly, I kinda edit it but because of my bad English composition skills and bad grammar skills, it doesn't make any difference. Anyways, please R&R!  
  
Other fics by me:  
  
Needing you – Mimato  
  
Summer Holiday – Taiora, Takari, Mimato, Kouyako  
  
e-mail: takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com  
  
Takki AKA Takako ^_^ 


	2. What is love?

Love is…?  
  
1.1 By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: Hi, I'm back!! Sorry for you people to wait so long to the next chapter, but I just don't have any ideas… Thanks for anyone who R&R by story. Oh, by the way, this story is dedicated to all Kouyako fans/freaks out there, Kouyako 4eva!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. It belongs to Toei and Bandai and all those other places I've forgotten. This is a major (Koushiro/Izzy & Miyako/Yolei) (Kouyako or whatever) story by the way, so if you don't like that couple, then you don't have to read the story. Teeny tiny hints of Taiora, Mimato and Takari.  
  
2 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch 2 What is love?  
  
It was Friday, after school, and the DD gang were together in the basketball field, watching Takeru's basketball practice.  
  
" Go! Takeru!" yelled Hikari, "You can do it!"  
  
" How come she never says Go Davis!" Daisuke complained.  
  
The others were having another conversation.  
  
" So, guys," began Yamato, drinking his coffee " How's boring school life?"  
  
" There will be a tennis contest in the next few weeks," said Sora, who was sitting beside Taichi, " And we have to practice more now."  
  
" We had a match with the other team," said Taichi proudly, " And…we won!"  
  
" Big deal," replied Yamato sarcastically. "Hey, what's wrong with Koushiro?"  
  
Koushiro was looking at his cup of coffee, daydreaming, and also thinking about the question he had asked himself lately.  
  
" Um… Koushiro," said Jyou, waving a hand in front of him, " Koushiro…KOUSHIRO IZUMI!!!"  
  
" Huh? What?!" yelled Koushiro, also gaining a few stares, " Hey! You don't have to scream at me like this."  
  
" Well," said Mimi, drinking Yamato's coffee, " He called you a few times before, you were just daydreaming."  
  
" Koushiro, are you OK?" asked Sora.  
  
" Yeah…well…I'm OK," answered Koushiro, " honest."  
  
" Oh, I heard you and Miyako were starting computer classes," said Hikari, " That's great! "  
  
" What?" exclaimed Koushiro, " Oh, yeah, I mean that's true, I mean great."  
  
" You should be happy!" exclaimed Mimi; " There's finally someone that shares the same interest as you. You see, no one ever wants to go shopping with me."  
  
" Yes someone does," said Yamato, " We just went to that new mall yesterday."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After school in the computer lab of Odaiba High, sat 20 adorable kids, waiting for their favorite computer lesson to start.  
  
" See you tomorrow, Ayumi!" Miyako shouted to her friend as she entered the computer lab.  
  
" Hi, Koushiro," she greeted him cheerfully, " I guess we can start."  
  
" OK, keep quiet," he announced to the class, " we have a new teacher today, do you want to meet her?"  
  
" Yes!!" said the kids together.  
  
" This," he said as he offered his arm to Miyako, " is our new teacher, Miyako Inoue. She will be helping me to teach you guys. So if you have any questions, just ask her, OK? Any questions?"  
  
" No!" replied the kids.  
  
" Great, then lets start!" said Koushiro, " Everyone, turn on their computers!"  
  
" Miyako, my computer isn't working!" said a kid.  
  
" That's OK," she answered as she was reaching the restart button, "press the restart and see if it works."  
  
" It's working!" the kid thanked Miyako.  
  
" Miyako, I forgot my password!" said another kid.  
  
" Well… did you write it down somewhere?" asked Miyako, trying her best to help the kid to remember the password.  
  
" I don't know…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Hard work!" sighed Miyako as she plopped on a chair, "but the kids were great! They were so adorable!"  
  
" They seem to like you very much," added Koushiro.  
  
Miyako was gazing at the window, and she realized that it was raining very hard outside. " Damn it! It's pouring outside! How will we get home? I don't even have an umbrella!"  
  
" Let me check, I suppose to have a spare umbrella in here somewhere." Koushiro began to search all over the computer lab. "Ha! Here take it." He offered the umbrella to her.  
  
" But how about you?" asked Miyako, " how will you get home?"  
  
" It's OK," answered Koushiro, " Maybe the rain will stop later, and I can get home. I still have some stuff to do here. You go first, it's getting late. "  
  
" Are you sure?" she asked as she took Koushiro's umbrella, Koushirou nodded. " Thanks a lot, then. Bye! See you tomorrow!"  
  
He watched her leave. According to his estimate, the rain wouldn't stop until late at night. Maybe longer. He just lied to her, so she can get home safe and dry. He shrugged and turned back and continues to work with the computer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miyako sat on her bed, gazing at the window. It was still pouring outside.  
  
How will Koushiro ever get home in such weather? I shouldn't take the umbrella at first.  
  
She started to get worried, and blaming herself.  
  
Wait, why am I so worried? Do I like him? No! No, no, no. You absolutely positively could not like him! He's the Computer Club captain. Who do you think you are? He won't even like you anyways. You're not even pretty. But… I think I like him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Koushiro sat on a chair. He tried to work on his computer, but he couldn't concentrate, too much was in his mind.  
  
3 Why? Why am I acting like this?  
  
He went online and played icq.  
  
2001513*DBSMC Is online.  
  
Prodigious: Hey!  
  
2001513*DBSMC: Hey, whazzup?  
  
Prodigious: Nah, life sucks.  
  
2001513*DBSMC: So does mine.  
  
Prodigious: Could I ask u something?  
  
2001513*DBSMC: Yeah sure.  
  
Prodigious: How will u act if u really care about someone?  
  
2001513*DBSMC: Hmm. It depends who this person is. Is it a girl?  
  
4 How did he know?  
  
Prodigious: Kind of.  
  
2001513*DBSMC: Ha! You will always think of her, and u will always look at her. U don't want anything to happen to her, and u will do anything for her.  
  
That's right! I always think of her, I always look at her, I don't want anything to happen to her, and I am willing to do anything for her.  
  
2001513*DBSMC: If you have all the feelings right above, you're in LUV.  
  
Prodigious: Thanks.  
  
WHAT? Oh I knew it was the answer. Love, that's it! What is more than friends? Love! Why do you care about Miyako so much? Because you like her! But… what is love anyways?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takki's notes: Yeah!! How was it? Never thought that Koushiro will ask someone what is love, huh? That's why the title is called Love is…? Anyways, how will he get back home? Will he find the answer of his question? And how about Miyako? Just read chapter 3 and you'll know!! Please review, and thanks for reading this. Just wait for chapter 3, haha!! Kouyako rulz!!!!!  
  
Other fics by me:  
  
Needing you – Mimato  
  
Summer Holiday – Mimato, Taiora, Takari, Kouyako  
  
E-mail: takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com  
  
Takki AKA Takako 


	3. Love is... beautiful

Love is…?  
  
1.1.1 By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: Hey!!! Same introductions as last time, sorry for you people to wait so long to the next chapter, but I just don't have any ideas… Thank you so much for anyone who R&R the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Nice and short, I DO NOT KNOW DIGIMON, if I did, I will make it a Taiora, Mimato, Kouyako and Takari ending. This is a major (Koushiro/Izzy & Miyako/Yolei) (Kouyako or whatever) story so if you don't like it, then don't read! Teeny tiny hints of Taiora, Mimato and Takari.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1.2 Ch 3 Love is...beautiful  
  
It was still pouring outside. The whole school was deserted except for some typing sound coming out from the computer lab. Koushiro was deep in thought, he had found it answer. He was in love…with Miyako.  
  
Oh dear…what is happening?? Anyways, I have to get home. Maybe I should just run home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Um, hi Mrs Izumi, is Koushiro back?" asked Miyako anxiously. She's not going to forgive herself if anything bad happened.  
  
"Oh hi, Miyako," said Mrs Izumi, "I'm sorry, he's not back yet. Do you know where he is?"  
  
"I think I know where he is," Miyako knew he was still at school, so she uttered a hurried goodbye and left with Koushiro's umbrella.  
  
She ran to school, which took surprisingly a short time.  
  
"He's still there," said Miyako to herself when she saw the lights on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is it," he muttered to himself, "I'm going to run back home." He turned off the lights and locked the door. Just then, he saw a familiar silhouette outside the entrance of the school holding an umbrella. It was…  
  
"Miyako! What are you doing here?" he asked the girl. "Aren't you suppose to be at home?"  
  
"I'm sorry Koushiro," she apologized, "I phoned you but you weren't at home, I knew you must be still at school, so I came. I'm sorry, it's my fault that you can't get back home."  
  
"Miyako, it's OK," said Koushiro, trying to comfort her, "Come on, it's pouring now, I'll walk you home."  
  
"Can we go to the park instead?" she interrupted, "I don't want to go home."  
  
"Well," Koushiro paused, why didn't she want to go home? "OK, but not too late."  
  
"Thanks, Koushiro." She said as she dragged Koushiro toward the park. "Come on, let's go."  
  
The park was deserted. Everything was so peaceful, so silent. There was a smell of the mixture of rain, plants and soil. It was still raining. The two walked into the park, silent.  
  
"I love rain," Miyako said, breaking the silent between them. "When I feel sad, lonely, confusing, annoying, I always go out into the rain."  
  
"Really?" said Koushiro, looking blankly, not knowing that something was bothering Miyako. "But you'll get sick."  
  
"I don't care if I get sick or anything." She said as she ran out into the rain, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Miyako…" Koushiro still didn't know what is happening. "I'm telling you, come back or you'll get sick!"  
  
"I don't care!" she shouted. Her voice started to quiver, tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Miyako," he walked towards her. He could already hear some sniffling from Miyako. "Miyako, are you crying? What's wrong?"  
  
"No one cares," she wailed, "No one knows how I feel. Do they care how I feel?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Koushiro asked anxiously, he didn't know what to do. "Please, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"My…my parents are going to divorce." She said, weeping.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miyako," said Koushiro. "Are you OK?"  
  
"I don't know," she answered, still weeping, "I'm so confused. Why do they have to separate? Do they care how I feel?"  
  
"Of course they do! But we can't explain everything. They must have a reason." He said knowledgably.  
  
"I don't think they do," she wailed, "No one cares about me!"  
  
"I do." Koushiro said suddenly. "I care about you!"  
  
2 What am I talking about?  
  
"You care about me?" asked Miyako, awed. He cares about me? I can't believe it!  
  
"Yes, Miyako," he said seriously. Should I tell her? He looked at Miyako's tearful face. Come on! It won't be that hard.  
  
"Miyako, I have something to tell you that I think I'm in love with you…" he babbled out. Oh damn it! She's going to say no, she's going to hate me, she's-  
  
"Koushiro," she burst into tears again and hugged him, she hadn't expect to hear what she had just heard. "Don't you ever keep something so wonderful from me!"  
  
Koushiro was rather awed of what he just did and also Miyako's reaction. He could believe Miyako likes him too.  
  
"Miyako," he tried his best to comfort the crying girl, "I'm sure your parents care about you, and your sisters, but sometimes there are things that we can't control. But think about the positive way, maybe your parents will be happier after the divorce."  
  
"Maybe you're right." She paused. "You know what Koushiro? I feel much better after talking to you, and I feel better in the rain."  
  
"That's great, as long as you feel better." He embraced her closely.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe because I'm too happy. I never knew the computer geek will say something so… sweet to me." She said blushing.  
  
"Nothing is impossible, you know." He smiled at her comment, the computer geek. "I never knew that I would have guts to tell you that stuff."  
  
"I never knew I actually like me." She giggled.  
  
"And I never knew you actually like me too." Koushiro added. "Let's go now, we're soaked."  
  
Miyako nodded and they walked out hand in hand out of the park.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takki's notes: Finally the last chapter!!!!! I can't believe I wrote all this fluffy stuff. There's no kissing coz I have no idea how to 'write' it out in words. It's not officially finished since there's still an epilogue. Just pretend that Miyako's parents are planning to divorce. I know the story line is so bizarre so please forgive me if this really sucks ^_^~! But it's a happy fluffy ending anyways. I'll try to do better next time. So, off to the epilogue! R&R Please!!!!  
  
Fics by me:  
  
Needing you – Mimato  
  
Summer Holiday – Mimato, Taiora, Takari, Kouyako  
  
e-mail: takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com  
  
Takki AKA Takako 


	4. Epilogue

Love is…?  
  
1.1 By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: The epilogue! It's mainly about the reactions of other people. The DD gang, Miyako's friends, and something about Miyako's parents. Hope you enjoy it and R and R please!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON and so on…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1.1.1 Epilogue  
  
"You what?!" Naoki choked her soda like last time as Miyako told her what happened to her and Koushiro. "I can't believe this!"  
  
"This is so…ridiculous!" Yuka added. "It's just impossible!"  
  
"Nothing is impossible." Said Miyako, swallowing her sandwich, "I told you, he isn't that bad."  
  
"People sure do change." Naoki muttered under her breath.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That's great, Miyako!" Mimi said happily, "Isn't that great?"  
  
"You're da man, Koushiro!" Said Yamato, using his favorite title.  
  
"What happens when a computer geek plus a computer geek?" Taichi teased.  
  
Everyone laughed. Sora pinched Taichi playfully on the arm.  
  
"Ouch! Hey, what was that for?" asked Taichi innocently.  
  
"No teasing. " Said Sora, "Or else another pinch!!"  
  
Everyone laughed again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Honey," said Mrs Inoue as she dragged her daughter towards the living room, "we have something to tell you."  
  
"Miyako," said Mr Inoue seriously, "Me and your mother had a few problems recently, and about the divorce… just forget about it."  
  
"Does that mean, you're not going to divorce?" Miyako asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes," said Mrs Inoue, "We've solved our problems ourselves. I'm sorry we haven't thought how you feel. I know you're quite sad these days."  
  
"Oh Mom" She hugged her mother. "I'm so glad!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So a happy ending after all! How was the whole story? Hope everyone enjoyed it. I will write more Kouyakos coz they are just so cute! But I need ideas… that's the hardest part. Please write more Kouyakos!!!! And don't forget to review!!!  
  
Here are two fics my me, please try them:  
  
Needing you - Mimato  
  
Summer Holiday - Taiora, Mimato, Takari, KOUYAKO!!!  
  
e-mail. takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com  
  
Takako AKA Takki 


End file.
